Best Friends Could Be More Than Best Friends
by DanSam4eva
Summary: Alrighty this is my first story so please go easy on me. Sam and Danny are the best of friends until one of them moves away. What happens then? Read to find out. SamGregor but mostly SamDanny. New chapter posted.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

Hey there! Well this is the first time I will be starting to write a story. Can I just say that I'm nervous? Um, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatly I do **_NOT _**own the Danny Phantom characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman. 

It was a hot summer day in the small town of Amity Park. Two five-year-old kids were having some fun by running through sprinklers. Their names were Samantha Manson and Daniel Fenton and they were the best of friends. Where ever one went the other followed. In other words, they were inseparable.

"I hope we're fwiends fowever Sammy!"

"Yea me too Danny."

They then continued to laugh and play.

MEANWHILE

"Jack I'm not so sure about this."

"Aww come on Maddie! Moving to a city populated with ghosts would be great! We could now kick ghost butt 24/7!"

"Yes but what about Daniel and Jasmine? How do you think they will react to the sudden news? I mean, Daniel will be devastated once we tell him. He's really come fond of that little Sam girl. Besides, I actually think they look adorable together. Jasmine…well she gonna be upset about all this. She's already started going to school. Transferring schools would be tough to do, don't you think so?."

"Well uh...maybe but come on! I think it would be best if we moved." replied Jack with a tone that made the decision final.

"Geez I don't know Jack but if you say so." said Maddie who was not so sure about the choice.

Maddie Fenton went in search for her son. She then found them at the tiny park right across from her house. She saw them having so much fun. She then felt guilty remembering the conversation she had earlier that day with her husband. She knew her son would no longer be able to run along and play with his best friend. She sighed and headed for their direction.

"Danny! Where are you sweetie?" shouted Maddie pretending she didn't know where her son was.

"Over here Mommy. I'm with Sammy!" yelled Danny, flinging his arms all around.

"Alright sweetie but it's time for us to go. I'm sure Samantha's mother is worrying about her and it's getting late. Why don't we go leave her at her house?"

"Aww but mommy I was having so much fun!"

"Yes I could tell but it really is getting late."

"Okay Mommy."

Danny got his mother's hand and held Sam's hand in his and they started walking towards the sunset to leave Danny's friend home.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please tell me what you guys think! I want to know!! I would accept the nice reviews and the cruel ones. 

So please review. Thank you.

♥

* * *


	2. Danny Is Moving

**

* * *

**

Hey you guys!

What's up? Well here's a new chapter for **Best Friends Could Be More Than Best Friends.** Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it :)

And a special thanks to: **♥ kpfan72491 ♥ **and **♥ Alina Alone ♥ **(who were the only 2 people who reviewed sob sob :[ )

Anyways,

on with the story. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Danny Phantom characters...Butch Hartman does.

(but I did make up "Hauntsville" XP)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Danny is Moving**

It was morning and the sun was shining as it rose over the horizon. The moving trucks were already parked outside and Maddie had not yet told Danny that the family was moving. Jasmine already knew because she had accidentally overheard her parents when they were having the "conversation". Later, she had confessed to her parents that she had heard everything they had said. She told them she was upset , but if that's what they wanted, then why not? Jazz was always a bright and understanding girl for her age. Danny on the other hand was a different story. It was time for Maddie to break the news to her son.

"Danny, honey, I have something important to tell you", said Maddie Fenton as she kneeled down and put her hand on her son's shoulder. "Sweetie, we're moving away to a new town in a different state. The town is called Hauntsville and it's in Wisconsin." When Maddie finished talking, Danny's face looked blank. She thought Danny hadn't understood what she had just said but he did. His face was just blank because he was in shock. He didn't believe what he just heard . He thought it was all just a bad dream he was having but unfortunately, it wasn't. His face changed into a sad expression and he felt he was about to cry. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes. Maddie saw this and tried to comfort her son and she started hugging him.

"Oh sweetie! Please don't cry. Everything's going to be okay."

Danny replied with anger in his voice, "No it's not! Everything's **NOT** going to be okay! I won't be able to see Sammy never ever again!" He then pulled himself free from his mother's grasp and ran outside the door. Maddie somehow knew just where her son was going.

MEANWHILE

Danny rushed out the door with tears rolling down his cheeks. He wanted to go see Sam to say good-bye but then decided to go to the park. He wanted to just hang out one last time at the place where all his happy childhood memories had taken place. He also felt that if he went to see Sam, it would be harder to say good-bye. He got to the park and saw the swing sets where he and Sam had spent days taking turns pushing each other. At the beginning, Danny didn't really know how to start swinging, but then Sam came and helped him. She had told him there was a trick to it, all he had to do was keep on swinging his legs back and forth. Danny had been so proud when he had finally gotten the hang of it.

He looked around and saw the sandbox, the place where Sam and Danny built sandcastles and the place where they had first met and had become friends. He was going to miss it all. He decided to go sit down at the bench underneath a big shady tree. He was there for a while until all of a sudden, there was a figure approaching him. The figure was coming down a grassy hill. Danny couldn't tell who the person was but the closer they got, the more Danny knew who it was. It was none other than Sammy! She saw him sitting on the bench looking glum. She decided to sit next to him.

"Hey Danny! Wanna play?" asked Sam.

Danny sighed and said, "I can't play Sammy."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm moving away today." said Danny with a sad look on his face.

"You're moving? But why?" demanded Sam.

"I don't know. Mommy and Daddy didn't tell me. I'm really mad at Mommy and Daddy. I don't want to move away!"

"I don't want you to move away either. Hey I know! You can come and live with me! And when your mom and dad don't find you, they'll just stop looking for you and move without you!" said Sam.

"Oh hey yea! Maybe that'll wor-! Oh but then I'll miss my Mommy! Sam, I don't think that's a good idea anymore."

Looking glum, they couldn't think of anything else. Finally, Danny came up with something.

"You know what Sammy? When I grow up, I'll come and move back here! Me and you could then go live in a house together! What do you think?

"Hey that IS a good idea!"

"Yes it is! Let's make a promise! A vow of love and friendship, one which we promise never to forget!"

"Okay!" exclaimed Sam happily!

"Okay! I go first!

I, Danny Fenton, promise that when I move back to Amity Park, I will go and live in a house with my best friend Sammy!"

"Okay now me!" said Sam.

"I, Sam Manson, promise that when Danny comes back to Amity Park, I will go and live in a house with my best friend Danny!"

"Yay! All we have to do is make it official!" said Danny. "But how?"

"Oh I know! How about we hug and then pinkie promise." suggested Sam.

"Okay!"

They then hugged and pinkie promised.

"Danny, I m gonna miss you this much!" Sam said, spreading her arms wide.

"Well I'm gonna miss you this much Sammy!" said Danny, trying to spread his arms even wider.

Danny heard his mom calling him from a distance. It seemed she knew where he was and she was coming to get him.

"Danny! It's time for us to leave!" said his mom.

"Well, I guess I'm leaving now." said Danny. "Never forget me Sammy!"

"I won't. I promise." replied Sam.

They hugged for the last time. Maddie saw the hug and she thought it was sweet. At the same time, she felt sad because Sam and Danny would have to end their friendship. But what she didn't know was the promise they had both made to each other. The RV pulled up and Maddie helped Danny get inside. Danny started waving good-bye to Sam and Sam did the same. She waved good-bye until the RV was in the distance and out of sight. Sam then started to cry both out of joy and sadness, knowing Danny would move back in the future.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...even though it's short. 

Anyways,

PLEASE

R&R ♥

DanSam4eva

* * *


	3. Remember?

**

* * *

**

Hey guys!

Sorry for not updating sooner! Sorry if my chapters are short XP Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Danny Phantom :(

**

* * *

**

**Fourteen Years Later**

It was a summer day and the sun was shining brightly. A nineteen-year-old man was driving his car, passing a sign that read "Welcome to Amity Park: A cool place to be." This young man had eyes that were icy blue and he had black hair. He was a very handsome fellow that made almost every girl swoon. His name was Danny Fenton, but in Hauntsville, he was also known as Danny Phantom. He hid a secret that no one knew about.

"Ah, it sure does feel good to be back in good old Amity Park!"

Even though he lived in Amity Park for five years, he still remembered some of the memories he had there. He especially remembered the day he moved away. He remembered the vow he had made to his friend, Sam.

FLASHBACK

"I, Danny Fenton, promise that when I move back to Amity Park, I will go and live with my best friend, Sammy!"

"Okay now me!" said Sam. "I, Sam Manson, promise that when Danny comes back to Amity Park, I will go and live in a house with my best friend, Danny!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hmm, I wonder if she still remembers about the promise…and I wonder if she still remember me." thought Danny.

MEANWHILE

A young woman of nineteen years was coming out of her house. She was a very pretty and a very independent woman. She would always speak her mind. Her name was Samantha Manson, but she preferred to be called Sam. She had violet eyes and her hair was black as night. It was at shoulder's length but she had it tied up in a ponytail. She was on her way to have a quick bite with a friend at the Nasty Burger. His name was Tucker Foley and she had met him in the second grade. He had been the new kid at school. No one seemed to like him. It was probably because he was a techno-geek. Sam, who was not as shallow as the other kids, had decided to befriend him. Ever since then, they had been hanging out.

"Oh shoot! I'm late to meet Tucker!" shouted Sam, looking down at her watch.

MEANWHILE

"Hmm, not much has changed in Amity Park," said Danny, "I wonder if the park looks any different."

Danny decided to drive to the park, where he once hung out with Sam, his best friend. When he got to the park, he got out of his car and leaned against it, his hands inside his jeans pockets. He saw some little kids playing.

"Wow, it hasn't changed much after all."

All of a sudden, his stomach growled.

"Hehe, I've been so distracted that I didn't notice I hadn't eaten yet. Oh well, time for lunch I guess," said Danny. "I wonder where I could get a bite to eat."

He passed a place called the Nasty Burger and decided to eat there. He went inside, ordered his food and then went to sit down. He was looking out of the restaurant door and saw someone enter. She looked awfully familiar.

Sam entered the Nasty Burger and saw a man looking at her.

"Ugh, what a pervert," she thought.

She ignored him and went to sit down with Tucker, who had been waving his arm.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Tucker."

"What took you so long?"

"I'm so sorry Tucker! I had totally forgotten we were going to meet up. I was talking with Gregor over the phone when I remembered I was supposed to meet you here," said Sam.

"Ah, it's okay. No need to apologize. I understand. So how are things with Gregor?"

"Things are good. Gregor and I are going to the movies tonight," she said excitedly.

"That's cool. Hope you guys enjoy yourselves." said Tucker.

"Thanks Tucker."

Danny was listening to their conversation. He had heard their names were Sam and Tucker. Danny wondered if it was the same Sam he used to know. He decided to go and find out. He stood up and walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss," said Danny, "but is your name Samantha Manson?"

"Yes, that's me. Who are you? Do I know you?" asked Sam, confused.

"Yes, I think you do," said Danny, a smile on his face. "I'm Danny, Danny Fenton Don't you remember?"

Sam didn't reply. She was too shocked to believe it was _him_.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? 

**R&R**

**♥DanSam4eva ♥**

* * *


	4. What's This Feeling?

* * *

Hey it's me, **DanSam4eva. **OMG! I am so excited this week...new DP episodes :) Anyways sorry for the late update. I got a bit distracted. Here's the next chapter. 

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I do _**NOT**_ own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Sam was shocked. Was it really him? Was it really Danny? The same Danny that she used to know? 

"Uh hello," said Tucker, waving his hand in front of Sam's face. "Are you okay Sam?"

"Uh yeah Tucker, I'm alright. For a second, I thought I was dreaming, but I'm not, am I?"

"Nope, you're not," replied Tucker.

"Okay then," Sam said, turning to Danny "So it's really you?"

"Yup, it's really me, the one and only," Danny said.

Tucker just sat there, looking at Sam then to Danny and back to Sam again.

"So," said Tucker, "You guys know each other?"

"Oh yeah! Tucker this is Danny. He was my best friend when I was little but then he moved away. I guess he finally moved back," said Sam. "So Danny, what made you want to move back?" asked Sam.

"Well…. ," said Danny" I would've thought you remembered."

"Remembered? Remembered what?" asked Sam.

"I guess she did forget the vow we made fourteen years ago," thought Danny. "Uh…. Nothing. Never mind," said Danny. " I just moved back because I missed it here and I was beginning to wonder how you were Sam.

"Oh uh really?"

"Yeah," said Danny, his eyes filled with concern and what looked liked compassion.

"Um I just remembered I had to do something. Nice meeting you Danny," said Tucker in a rush. He wanted to give Sam and Danny their privacy.

"So," said Sam.

"So," said Danny.

Then there was an awkward silence between them. Danny, wanting to break that silence, said, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure," said Sam.

"So," said Danny "tell me, what's new with you?"

"Well, nothing much, really?"

"Okay then. Tell me what your future plans are."

"My future plans? Well they involve me going to college this year. And I want to be a photographer."  
"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah. What about you Danny? What are you interested in?"

"What I'm interested in is becoming an astronaut! All those billions of stars in the night sky are so magnificent and I've always dreamed of walking on the moon. Who knows, maybe I will walk on it one day or maybe I'll be the first man to walk on Mars instead!"

"Wow Danny. Becoming an astronaut must mean the world to you!" said Sam, looking awed.

"Yeah it sure does."

"So where are you going to stay?" asked Sam.

"I was thinking of staying at a hotel for the night until I found a place of my own." answered Danny.

"Oh. Well instead of staying at a hotel, why don't you come and live with me for a while, at least until y6ou find a place to live."

"No Sam, I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"You wouldn't be any trouble and besides, it'll be fun. Come on Danny, I insist!"

"Alright." sighed Danny.

"Come on," said Sam, grabbing Danny's hand and dragging him, "I'll show you where you'll be staying!"

Danny grinned. He would be living with Sam , like they had promised when they were little, even if it was for a little while.

They stopped in front of a two story house with a white fence surrounding it.

"This is it. Come on, I'll show you around." said Sam

She gave Danny her little tour of her house.

"This is the living room and here is the kitchen. Oh and when it gets hot," said Sam, leading Danny out the back door "we have a pool. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it sure is."

"Okay now I'm gonna show you your room." Sam said, leading Danny up the stairs.

There were three rooms and a bathroom.

"This is Tucker's room, the guy you met at the Nasty Burger. The bathroom is right next to his room. Across the hall is my room and your room will be right next to mine."

"Okay cool." said Danny, smiling.

"If you want, you could start moving in right now and start unpacking your clothe-. Wait where are your clothes Danny?"

"Oops! I forgot! My clothes, along with my other stuff, are in my car at the Nasty Burger parking lot!"

"Well then let's go walk back over there."

"Alright." replied Danny.

As they walked, Sam's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hi! Shoot I forgot. I got a little side tracked. Tell you what, meet me at the Nasty Burger. I'll be in the parking lot. 'Kay! See ya later! Bye."

Sam then hung up.

"So who was that?" asked a very curious Danny.

"Oh well that was someone I want you to meet. Come on, we're almost at the Nasty Burger."

When Danny and Sam finally arrived at the Nasty Burger, someone was there waving at Sam.

"Come on Danny," said Sam "this is the person I want you to meet. Gregor, this is Danny, a long time friend. He's moved back to Amity Park. Danny, this is Gregor, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" thought Danny.

Then, something in the pit of his stomach gave a leap. What was this feeling? Was it anger? Doubt? Or could it be something else?

* * *

So, what did you guys think?

Please tell.

**R&R**

**♥ DanSam4eva ♥ **

* * *


	5. New Buddies

* * *

Hey,

**Dansam4eva** here.

Sorry for not updating ASAP. I've been pretty busy now that I've started highschool.

As you guys can tell, I added Gregor to the story. I call him Gregor in thic fic but you guys can call him Elliot,which ever, it doesn't really matter since they're both the same person. And yeah, about the chapter title, I couldn't think of anything else .

Sorry if this chapter is too short, but I've been pretty busy **:p**

But hey, at least I updated.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do _**NOT** _own Danny Phantom but Butch Hartman does. [Makes me very SAD.

* * *

"Danny, this is Gregor, my boyfriend."

Gregor held out his hand for a shake. Danny, not really wanting to, accepted it anyways.

"Sam has told me all about you Danny."

"Oh really?"

'Weird. She never mentioned you.' thought Danny.

"Yeah. So Sam," started Gregor, "ready to go to the movies?"

"Gregor, I don't think I should. Maybe I should stay here with Danny.

"I'm sure he can manage Sam. Right Danny?" asked Gregor.

"Yeah…Right. Don't worry Sam. I'll be okay. You go on with your _boyfriend _and enjoy your movie."

"You know what Danny? How 'bout you come with us?" said Sam, feeling guilty.

"Nah, it's okay. You go and enjoy yourself."

"But-."

"No buts Sam. Just go." said Danny.

"Okay Danny. Oh and Danny," said Sam, getting into Gregor's car, "I promise I'll make it up to you, somehow."

With that said, Gregor started the car, drove it out of the Nasty Burger parking lot and was out of sight.

"Okay then. Time for me to gat a move on." said Danny to no one in particular.

**AT THE MOVIES **

"Gregor, I don't feel right about leaving Danny by himself. I wouldn't be a very nice hostess if I did tha-."

"Hostess? What do you mean 'hostess'?"

"Yeah, I invited Danny to live with me and Tucker. Just for a while. Until he finds a place of his own. Why? Is that bad?"

"N-no. No, of course not. It's just that I don't want another man to steal you away from me." said Gregor in a teasing tone.

"Aww that's so sweet of you." said Sam. "But you don't have to worry about that. Tucker, Danny, and I are just friends."

"Yes I know and I trust you Sam." said Gregor. Then they both kissed.

**DANNY'S SIDE **

"Well, I guess I'm home." said Danny.

He went inside the house, climbed up the stairs, and went inside his room.

'I should start unpacking.' he told himself.

As he was unpacking, he heard the front door open and the close.

'Is that Sam? Is she back from her date with that Gregor guy already?' Danny asked himself.

Rushing to see who it was, he saw that it was the same person that was hanging out with Sam at the Nasty Burger earlier. He couldn't seem to remember his name. Danny was disappointed once he saw that it wasn't Sam.

"Hello." greeted Danny.

"Hell-. Wait, you're that Danny dude from the Nasty Burger. Hey what are you doing here anyways?" asked Tucker.

"Well er-" said Danny, still not remembering his name.

"The name's Tucker or Tuck." said Tucker, obviously getting the hint that Danny didn't remember his name.

"Well Tucker…yes, I am that Danny dude from the Nasty Burger. I'm gonna be living here with you and Sam now. She invited me to stay, since I had no where else to go. I hope it's alright with you."

"Sure dude, it's cool. It'd be nice to have another guy living here. So, where is Sam anyways?" asked Tucker.

"Oh she's on a date with that Gregor dude.

"Oh. I don't really trust that guy. There's something about him I just don't like." confessed Tucker.

"Really? I thought I was the only one who felt that way," said Danny "I don't really like him much."

"Yes. I don't either. But you on the other hand, seem very cool." said Tucker.

"Haha, thanks." said Danny, laughing.

"You know something Danny, I think me and you are gonna become the best of buds." said Tucker.

"Yea, me too." agreed Danny.

* * *

**!!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

Tell me your opinions. It would mean a lot!

Please review as much as you can.

Pretty **PLEASE**!

And hey, if there are more reviews the next time I log on, I could _possibly _update sooner.

Emphasis on _POSSIBLY._

Kays so, review review review.

**Lots of ♥,**

** DanSam4eva**

* * *


	6. Author's Note

WOW!

So I haven't been able to update this story for so long!

And I apologize to all those who actually read my fanfic....I truly am sorry for not having updated the story for so long, but I hope you understand that I was unable to.  
I have a very good reason for it and that is that my Internet was taken away from me, which actually upset me! But now I finally have it back and I will be able to finally keep the story going! Just keep your eye out for the story! I will update ASAP!


	7. Surprises

Hey everyone... I decided to post up the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

And as always I don't own the DP characters.

* * *

Morning came and the sun's rays slowly crept through the curtains and shone on the face of a very sleepy Danny. He groaned and as he tried to open his eyes, he turned to see the time on the digital clock blinking 7:08. He decided to get up and take a quick shower. He figured Sam and Tucker were probably awake already and were waiting for him downstairs. After having finished showering and getting dressed, Danny went downstairs only to find the kitchen empty. He then figured Sam and Tucker were still upstairs sleeping. He then decided to surprise them and make breakfast for them. You never would have expected Danny to be the cooking type, but living on his own taught him you can't always eat take-out day after day, and he just simply couldn't afford it. Eventually he taught himself how to cook. Danny decided to just make some simple pancakes with bacon and a side of scrambled eggs. Soon the whole house was filled with a wonderful aroma. The smell reached upstairs and entered the room of Tucker Foley's room. *sniff * *sniff*  
"I smell bacon!" whispered Tucker as he opened his eyes and immediately jumped out of his bed and hurried down the stairs. Meanwhile, Samantha Manson woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She turned to her clock on the wall and it read 8:05. She remembered last night she went to the movies instead of walking home with Danny. She felt horrible and guilty for ditching her best friend for her boyfriend. She figured she should apologize for leaving him to tend for himself. She quickly changed from her pajamas to a pair of tight black jeans and a plain purple tank top. She went downstairs and saw Tucker and Danny already in the kitchen. They had been talking animatedly about who knows what┘.food maybe? Sam really couldn't tell when suddenly they stopped chatting and turned to see Sam standing in the kitchen's doorway.  
"Good morning Sam!" greeted Danny with a big grin on his face. "Good morning Danny, good morning Tucker," replied Sam unable to help but smile back at Danny. "What's all this?"asked Sam, noticing the breakfast food on the table. "Danny thought he would make breakfast for us!" said Tucker happily. "Yeah, you know, as a thank-you for letting me crash at your place." "That's very sweet Danny, but you didn't have to do that." "Oh but I wanted to," replied Danny. "Okay, well er thanks," said Sam, "but where did you learn to cook?" "Living alone for a while taught me eating at a fat-food restaurant could be pretty expensive. Anyways, watching the food network helps out a lot!" admitted Danny sheepishly. At this they all started laughing and then started to eat and enjoy their breakfast. After finishing their breakfast, Sam started to apologize to Danny about the day before. "Listen Danny, about last night┘ I'm sorry for ditching you like that. I was a bad friend. Could you forgive me?" "Already forgotten Sam," replied Danny. "Tell you what, maybe we can go hang out together. Just you, me, and Tucker!" suggested Sam. "Oh I'm sorry Sam, but I can't. I have to go do something," said Tucker, "but you and Danny should go and enjoy yourselves." "Oh alright then," said Sam, not noticing a big smile creeping up on Danny's face. As for Tucker, he did notice, and he gave a wink at Danny. Danny knew what Tucker was doing and he mouthed a 'Thank-You' to him.  
"Alright Danny, where would you like to go?" asked Sam.  
Danny thought about it and then an idea popped into his head...he knew exactly where they should go.

* * *

So what did you guys think?

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Review please! =]]

I apologize for it being so short....but as soon as I can, I will post up the next chapter!

Bitte und Danke!


	8. author's Note 2

Hey this is DanSam4eva. I know most people hate these author's notes (I know do) and most people don't even read these but, I just wanted to let you guys know I'm going to be updating this story real soon. My reasons for not having updated sooner are:

A) I had writer's block

B) I haven't had enough time

C) I was currently on vacation during the summer in Mexico

But the good news is that I had time to relax and think up of new ideas to keep this story going while I was in Mexico, so I'll probably be updating by the end of this week or maybe even sooner.

On a side note, I started coming up with a new Sam/Danny fanfiction, so keep an eye out for it. =]]

Well anyways, for those who have been reading this fanfic, thank you for your patience.

-DanSam4eva


	9. Ghosts at the Park

Hey guys, I thought I'd update sooner since I'll be kind of busy for the next two days. Anyways, next chapter is finally here! Haha hope you guys enjoy =]] I'm pretty sure by this point I don't have to explain that Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, but its the property of Butch Hartman.

* * *

Danny knew exactly where he and Sam could spend their day together. As soon as they were both ready, Danny immediately got a hold of Sam's hand and quickly dragged her out of the house. Sam was surprised and wondered where Danny was taking her.

"Hey Danny, where exactly are we going?" she asked confused.

"You'll see soon enough Sam!" replied Danny with a grin.

'Hmm, I never noticed how incredibly handsome of a man Danny has grown up to be' thought Sam. 'Hold on a second, I shouldn't be thinking of Danny in that way! Snap out of it!' She mentally slapped herself for thinking up such thoughts of her best friend.

After a couple of blocks of walking, they finally arrived at their destination. Sam was surprised to see the scene in front of her. 'A park? Is this where Danny wanted to spend the day?'

"Umm Danny," she began to ask, "why did we come here?"

"Well Sam, I hoping you would remember once we got here…" replied Danny.

"Remember what?" asked a puzzled Sam.

Danny sighed.

"Well I guess you don't. Maybe I should refresh your memory-"

Suddenly Danny was interrupted by screaming. A wisp of cold air escaped out of his lips and he gasped at this.

'Here? Oh no! Just great! Why now?' Danny internally groaned.

"Hey, listen Sam, I have something important to do! Wait here for me please!"

"Umm okay Danny, sure." said a perplexed Sam, As Danny disappeared behind some bushes.

Sam was curious as to what was the cause of the screams, so she decided to go check it out for herself. She quickly ran to the source and was surprised o see what was there. It was a ghost! 'Here in Amity Park? How weird.'

It turned out to be none other than the Box Ghost. Then out of nowhere, another ghost joined him. He was wearing what appeared to be a black and white jumpsuit. In the middle of his chest was a white 'D' with a 'P' placed in the middle of it.

"So Danny Phantom, we meet again!"

"Ugh, Box Ghost, why don't you give it a rest already?!"

At this, the Box Ghost made a grin and replied, "Beware!"

Suddenly boxes from all over Amity Park started to gather. Danny knew what was about to happen next and quickly flew towards the Box Ghost. He started to punch the poor box ghost. As soon as the fight had started, it was already over. No ghost could ever stand a chance against THE Danny Phantom, especially not the Box Ghost. Danny pulled out his thermos and the Box Ghost was quickly sucked into it. Sam, who had witnessed all this, muttered, "Wow! That was amazing!"

Danny, who was completely unaware of her presence, turned around and saw Sam staring right at him.

"Yeah well its my job, so no big deal", said Danny as he turned around and flew off into the night.

Sam suddenly remembered she had to go back and wait for Danny. She quickly ran back to the spot Danny had left her standing, but noticed that he still hadn't returned. She decided to wait for him a while longer. She heard some rustling in the bushes behind her and turned around to see what it was. She saw Danny had appeared from behind the bushes.

"There you are Danny! Where were you? You'll never guess what happened!" exclaimed Sam.

"Well, like I told you before, I had something important to do…"

"Riighhtt…" said an unconvinced Sam.

"But anyways Sam, what exactly happened?" asked Danny.

"Well there was this ghost who had appeared here not so long ago. He claimed to call himself the 'Box Ghost'. Suddenly, out of nowhere, another ghost appears. At first I thought he was with the Box Ghost, but I guess not because the next thing I knew, the two ghosts were fighting. Although, I wouldn't really call it a fight because well, the Box Ghost didn't stand a chance against the other ghost. It's too bad I wasn't able to catch his name." finished Sam.

"Wow Sam…hehe that story seems very unbelievable." chuckled a very nervous Danny.

"But it's true Danny! I saw it with my own two eyes! Please believe me!"

"I do believe you Sam! Don't worry, I was just kidding around with you."

"Alright.... Anyways, I think we should get going. It's starting to get dark." said Sam as she started walking away.

"Yeah, you're right." agreed Danny.

'Great' he thought. 'Just great! Nothing went as planned all thanks to the Box Ghost' groaned Danny.

"But I'll find a way to tell her soon." he muttered, as he too started to walk away.

* * *

As always reviews/comments/feedback is always welcomed! I'll probably have the next chapter up by Sunday! Oh and please be sure to check out my new Dan/Sam story I have posted up! I hope you guys like it as much as you like this one.

-DanSam4eva


End file.
